Dance Lessons
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: You remember when Gray's dance before right? Of course you do! Well, seems Lyon need some help from his little brother, what could happen? [Gruvia hint]


**Hey, would ya look what we got here, a new FT oneshot! (I've really gotta stop doing these for awhile) And it's based on a new song?! Omg, what is the world coming to?! Haha, anyway, enjoy Gray trying to make Lyon look like a prat xD**

* * *

"GRAY!" The ice mage jumped and hid instinctively behind Juvia at the sound of his senior's chilling voice. What had he done now? He peeked a glance from behind the water mage to see Lyon's highly unamused look. "You pathetic wuss. I'm not here to kill you, moron. Believe it or not, I'm here for your help".

"Gee, you didn't have to scare the pants off me first!"

"...No, I didn't have to do that literally". Gray took a glance down south to realise his pants had gone missing and he was only in his boxers. "And in front of women too, utterly hopeless".

"It's not my fault!" Gray growled and dressed himself, coughing a touch before looking his senior in the eye. "And what does the Great Lyon Vastia, Top Ice Make Mage in Fiore, need my help with exactly".

"...Dancing".

"Wh...What? You're yanking my chain, right?" Memories...oh the memories of that glorious torture he'd had to put himself through...

"No, I'm not as stupid as to come all this way just to rile you up with a joke, bastard. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Tell me your situation first. Then I might possibly think about it".

"Tch! ...Fine. I have a date tonight and the venue is a Ball, so I kinda want to be prepared for if she wants to dance".

"...Since when the heck did you get a date? Or fall in love with anyone new for that matter?"

"Well since you're so blind about the obvious, I already gave up on winning Juvia because she belongs to you, dimwit. So, I eventually found someone new, someone who I feel could be the one if I don't mess this up".

"S-So why are you asking for my help? You know I don't dance".

"Quit lying to me, Gray. Cause if you don't help me, I'm going to tell every one of your friends about what you said in your sleep when we went on that mission the other day" Lyon gave a triumphant smirk as Gray froze. "You don't want that now do you?"

"You...You...You stupid bastard, fine, I'll help you dance!" And thus, so it began...

* * *

"C'mon Lyon, this isn't that hard, even an idiot could do it. It's just 1...2...3...4... 1...2...3...4... 1...2...3...4... That's it, now a little quicker. Mira, music?"

"You got it Gray" And a slow beat began to play through the guildhall as everyone watched the two ice mages make idiots of themselves. Lyon was a quick learner, but he still got a little flustered by accident when Gray decided to be a teasing flirt and lean closer to him, smirking and then pull back chuckling at the latter's lightly red face.

"Okay, that's good, but that's only the basics. What you need next is possibly a demonstration" He thought for a moment before scanning over his guildmates, eyes lighting up happily. "Juvia, lend me a hand would you?" The water mage got up and walked over to her crush. Gray smiled and took her hand, placing the other on her waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Remember when we did this before briefly?" Juvia nodded with a smile. "Good, then this should be a quick and simple demonstration". He then began to lead the two of them into a gentle step by step dance, his brother watching intently, as well as the guild. It was rare for Gray to ask for Juvia's help when it came to such intimate events, but most put it down to Lyon being around and their ice mage wasn't taking any chances with him. After all, who knows if Lyon could be telling the truth or not?

The two of them eventually finished the small dance with a twirl and an embrace, the guild clapping with their approval. It was now only time to wait for those two to become a real couple. Lyon blinked and nodded a little before smiling and giving his thanks. "I suppose I should get going then".

"No wait, just try it one more time, but with Juvia". Jaws dropped. Lyon gaped like a fish, trying and failing to form a sentence. In the end he looked at Juvia, who took his hands and placed them correctly, Gray standing off to the side and leaning against the bar beside Mira. "Alright, let's see how it goes". Juvia ended up starting them off until Lyon took over and lead the dance himself. When the two were done, Gray gave his own applause with a triumphant smile. "See, now you won't screw up. You'll be fine, Lyon".

"Thanks, but...I want you and Juvia to come to the Ball with me and my girl".

"How come?"

"...In case I do muck up then I know you can draw attention away from me".

Gray let out a small chortle, grinning and shaking Lyon's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you". Lyon sighed and shook his head, his brother was still a childish idiot even at age 18. The Lamia Scale mage gave his goodbye and walked to the doors.

"Oh, and Gray?"

"Hm?"

Lyon gave a sly smirk. "...Don't lie to yourself anymore".

"Huh?"

"You chose Juvia was your partner just then because you think she has a hot body".

"H-HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL IF I HELPED YOU!"

* * *

 **Ah...what possessed me to write this? Meghan Trainor's new song "Better When I'm Dancin'" is what xD It's such a catchy song, but I don't think I'll watch the movie it comes from, not my thing. Anyways~ Ii just heard the song and thought it'd be cute for Lyon. He's such a dear isn't he? And don't tell me he doesn't care about Gray because when the boy got shot numerous times by that Dragonling, Lyon was shedding tears dammit! Also I'm pretty sure Gray not only got shot through the head and the heart but also his dick xD I swear, that's what one of the lower shot beams looks like to me!**

 **What the actual fuck...?**


End file.
